At the ruins/meeting King Louie/"I Wanna Be Like You"
This where Mowgli, the Team, and Chinta are taken to the Ancient Ruins where they meet King Louie in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. to the Ancient Ruins Louie scat-sings: Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb Diddly-doo dee-hoy (blows a banana out of its peel and then puts the peel on his head) I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang stops singing and grins as he sees his monkeys have Mowgli, the team, and Chinta in their grips Monkey #1: Ha, ha, we got them, King Louie! Monkey #2: Man, we got them, we got them! (the monkeys then chain lower down with Mowgli, the team, and Chinta hanging on the end) Louie: Ha, ha, ha! So You're the Man-cub and the visitors? Crazy! Mowgli: I'm not as crazy as you are! Smolder: Okay, I've had enough of this! Let us go, right now or I'll blow holes into you banana chompers! monkeys drop them onto the ground Mowgli: Oof! (waves his fist at them) You cut that out! Jolteon: You blasted, primates! Smolder said "let us go" not "Drop us!" Louie: (picks up Mowgli) Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself. (Mowgli tries hitting him as he hangs) (singing) Do-doot doot-doot do. Now come on. Let's shake, cousin. (grabs Mowgli's swinging hand and shakes it) Mowgli: What do you want us for? Chinta: Yeah, what do you want us for? Brian: And wait a minute, I thought Orangutans aren't found in India. Louie: Yeah, but don't worry about it. Word has grabbed my royal ear, (grabs a banana and opens Mowgli's mouth) have a banana. throws the banana into Mowgli's mouth That you want to stay in the jungle. (puts the banana peel on Mowgli's head) Mowgli (with mouth full): Stay in the jungle? I sure do. Louie: Good. And ol' King Louie, (singing): Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do that's me, can fix it for you. (picks up 2 bananas with his feet) Have two bananas shows three fingers and throws two bananas into Mowgli's mouth Have we got a deal? Mowgli (with mouth even fuller): Yes, sir. I'll do (gulps) anything to stay in the jungle. Meg: Well, we aren't staying in the jungle or anything! Chris: Yeah, we're trying to get to the man village! Louie: Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya. (singing) :A bop-bop do-do do-be-do :Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh :The jungle V.I.P :I've reached the top and had to stop :And that's what's botherin' me :I wanna be a man, man-cub, :And stroll right into town :And be just like the other men, :I'm tired of monkeyin' around :Ohh, oobie-do, Monkeys: Bop-do-wee Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Tee Louie: Talk like you, Monkeys: Too Louie: Too! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Louie: You see it's true, Monkeys: Shoo-ba dee-do Louie: An ape like me Monkeys: Shoo-be do-bee do-bee Louie: Can learn to be :Human too makes sounds as if playing a horn and has a little classical fight with the small servant monkey Louie: Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee :Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka :Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah applaud Mowgli: Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good. Louie: Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. (picks his ear to clear it and then pulls it bigger) Lay the secret on me of man's red fire. (turns Mowgli's head towards her ear so he can hear him talk) Mowgli: But I don't know how to make fire. Flareon: I can.... Glaceon: up his mouth Shut up, Flareon! Sandbar: Yeah, if you say a word, he might use you to make a fire. Smolder: He wants fire, huh? Well, I'll give him fire! (Takes a deep breath) Ocellus: Smolder, don't! Smolder: (stops) What? Ocellus: Smolder, if you breath out fire, you might set the whole forest ablaze! Smolder: Oh, blast! I didn't think about that. Brian: So, don't breath out fire! Louie up Mowgli by his hair (sings): Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub :I made a deal with you :What I desire is man's red fire :To make my dream come true and Bagheera reach the walls of the Ruins :Now give me the secret, man-cub :Come on, clue me what to do :Give me the power of man's red flower :So I can be like you Bagheera: Fire? So that's what that scoundrel's after. Baloo: I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.. (starts to enjoy the beat of the music and starts dancing to it) ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat! Bagheera: Will you stop that silly beat business and listen?! This will take brains, not brawn. Baloo: You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both. Bagheera: Would you listen? Baloo: (stops dancing) Oh, yeah, yeah. Bagheera: Now, while you create a disturbance I'll rescue Mowgli. Got that? Baloo (walking and dancing along): I'm gone then, solid gone. Bagheera: Not yet, Baloo! servant monkey, Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta come by, dancing, which Bagheera then pretends to be a statue as they walk past him and when Bagheera reaches for them, Baloo enters, dressed up as a big probably female monkey Baloo: Hey! (singing) :Da-zaap bon-ronee :Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non :Hene-bebe-re, :Doot zaba-doo-dee-day :Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay :Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney! Louie: Abba-do-dee? Baloo: With a reep-bon-naza! Louie: Eh ba-daba doy Baloo: Well-a-la-ba zini Louie: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop Baloo: See-ble-bop, dooney Louie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Baloo: With a huh, huh, huh, huh! Louie: Rrrawr, rrrawr Baloo: Get mad, baby! Louie: Hada-lada hada-lada Baloo: With a hada-lada hadoo-doo Louie: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle Baloo: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa Louie: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot Baloo: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da Louie: Yoo-hoo-hoo Monkeys: Bop-do-wee Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Dee Louie: Talk like you Monkeys: Too Baloo: Too-oo-oo! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Everybody: You see it's true, hoo-hoo :Someone like me-ee-ee :Can learn to be like someone like me Baloo: Take me home, Daddy! Everybody: Can learn to be like someone like you Louie: One more time! disguise falls off Baloo: Yeah! :Can learn to be like someone like me :Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta :Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat... Eh! Monkey #1: It's Baloo, the bear! Monkey #2: Yeah, that's him! Monkey #3: How'd that squarge get in there? Mowgli: Baloo, it's you! Brian: Baloo, help us! Duck: Let's get out of here! Ocellus: Run away! Yona: RUN AWAY!! then grabs Mowgli, leaps and then starts running away but then a monkey swoops in and snatches Mowgli as Baloo screeches to a stop, upon seeing his empty hands. As Mowgli is hitting the monkey in the head and then Louie swipes Mowgli and jumps down as Baloo then grabs Mowgli and hits Louie. But as Baloo runs away another monkey swoops through and snatches Mowgli away but he screeches to a stop when Bagheera cuts him off Frylock: Bagheera! Bagheera: (roars and swipes a paw at the monkey) Monkey goes running the other way but then Baloo comes in a club, which the monkey screeches to a stop and then slides under Baloo's legs, just Baloo goes for a swing which he hits Bagheera by mistake. As Mowgli is hitting the other Monkey's head but then Louie, hanging from a branch snatches Mowgli Gallus: Hey! Give back Mowgli, you long armed, fatso! chases Louie as Louie makes a run for as Baloo grabs Mowgli's arm and then Louie grabs one of the stone columns, but when Baloo races by he pulls him loose, causing the stone column to collapse. As Louie holds Mowgli, grinning widely Sunny Flare: Dude, are you so busy fighting over Mowgli you cannot see your own castle is collapsing?! Leafoen: This is no time for one your fanciful tips, Flare! Sunny Flare: It's no tip, look. [Louie looks back and sees the ruins are collapsing, which he hands Mowgli to Baloo and gets under the gap and holds up the ruin, but Baloo gets a devious idea and puts Mowgli down] Roger: Dude, what are you doing?! then races up to Louie and tickles his armpits as Louie laughs hard, but then the other monkeys come charging in with a totem pole Stewie: Baloo, look out! Monkeys slams the pole into Baloo, putting him in the gap as Louie flies into another column, knocking it out, which Baloo sighs, and then lets go and waves to Louie as he struggles to hold up the ruins which start to crumble away Yona: Okay, time to go! runs away as Bagheera races away with Mowgli on his back, when one stone lands on his tail as he yowls in pain, while another stone hits Baloo in the head as everyone then clears just in time as the last stone smashes to bits as we return to Louie who is still in a stained face but then he opens his eyes and is surprised to see he's holding nothing but a stone. As we return to our heroes who are now yards away from the ruins as they come to a stop Baloo: Whew. Ha ha ha. Man, that's what I call a swingin' party. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series